Cal's revenge
by JiminXJungkook
Summary: Cal arrives in Chippewa falls Wisconsin to find Jack and Rose. His plan is to take her back to Philadelphia to get married. Will Cal get his revenge on Jack? Dedicate to my best friend Titanic4life! Read and review! ONE SHOT!


**_Hi! I would like to dedicate this to my best friend Titanic4life! If you haven't read any of Titanic4life's stories you have no idea what you are missing out! Titanic4life has amazing stories! I hope you all enjoy this one._** ** _Titanic_**

 ** _11912._**

Cal stepped of the train in Chippewa falls, Wisconsin. He ask a man if he knew where to find Jack Dawson. The man gave him the address. Cal thanked him and walked away.

"Keep your eyes on me Rose and stay still. I'm almost done" Jack finished the drawing. He signed his name and put the date. "I'm done Rose" "Thank goodness" Rose got up and looked over Jacks shoulder. "This is amazing Jack. I can't believe you see me like that" "Rose you are the most beautiful woman I have ever known" Rose smiled and kissed him passionately. Jack pulled Rose down for her to sit on his lap.

Cal got into a taxi. "Where are you going sir?" "To this address" Cal handed the man the slip of paper with the written address. "Okay. That shouldn't take too long to get there" "How long do you guess?" "About...10 to 15 minutes" "Thank you"

"Rose what are you doing?" Smiled Jack. "I'm under your spell. Whenever you put your hands on me I get turned on" Rose continued to kiss him. Jack pick Rose up and carried her to the bedroom.

The taxi stopped outside the house. Cal payed the man and went to knock on the front door. "Jack did you hear something?" "Jack looked up for a moment. He looked back down at Rose. "I can't hear anything?" They continued kissing. There was a knock again. Rose pulled away and sighed. "Jack someone is at the door" Jack climbed of Rose and sighed. "Okay I'll go and see who it is" "Come back quickly" "I hope so" Jack walked out of the bedroom into the entrance. He opened the door to find Cal on the other side. "Cal?!" "Hello Dawson" "What do you want Cal?" "I've come back for my fiancee" "Fiancee!? Rose isn't your fiancee Cal. She is my wife" "I don't care I have come back to collect what's mine" "I don't think so Cal! Rose will not go back with you! She loves me!" "You can't give her anything because you are a gutter rat!" Jack had it. He pushed Cal in the face. Cal fell to the floor. Jack ran back to Rose. "Rose! Cal is here we must leave now!" "What! But how did he find us?!" "I don't know but we must leave now"

Cal got up and walked to the bedroom to find Jack and Rose. "Well where do you think your going Sweetpea?" "Don't you even dare call me that Cal! And I'm not going to marry you because Jack and I are already married" "That's right Cal. You can't marry a married women" "Rose you don't have a choice to come back to Philadelphia with me. Your mother and I are waiting for you at home" Cal took her arm. "Jack! Help me!" Jack was about to punch Cal when Cal pushed Jack. Jack fell backwards onto the bed. "Jack!" Rose cried. Rose tried to pulled away but Cal's grip on her was too strong. Jack slowly sat up and went to save Rose. Rose spat like a man in his face. Cal let go of her arm. "Shit!" "You deserve that Cal!"

Jack and Rose made a run for the door. Cal took out a gun from his pocket and aimed for Jack. Cal Shot Jack in the back. "Ow!" Jack cried out in pain. He fell to his knees "Jack!" Rose turned to look up at Cal. "You unimaginable bastard! How dear you!" "You left me no choice Rose" Rose took the gun out of his hand and shot Cal. Cal fell to the floor. He laid in a pool of blood. Rose called for an ambulance and the police. Jack was rushed to hospital.

Later that evening Jack was out of surgery. The bullet was removed and Jack was still alive. Jack woke up. He didn't know where he was. "Where am I?" "Your in hospital Jack. Cal shot you in the back. Luckily I shot him dead and that your still alive" "Rose you saved me and I'm so proud of you. Your so brave" They embraced and kissed. "Did Cal do anything to you before you shot him?" "No thank God he didn't. I love you Jack" "I love you too Rose" The next day Jack and Rose were finally free to go home.


End file.
